


Pesadilla

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Tsukishima Kei ha tenido una pesadilla horrible. Cuando se despierta descubre que Yamaguchi está junto a él, ¿por qué?





	

—Oya?

—Oya oya?

—Oya oya oya.

Tsukishima se despertó repentinamente.

Había tenido una pesadilla; otra vez Kuroo y Bokuto habían irrumpido en sus sueños para molestarlo con ese sonido: oya. Desde la primera vez que los escuchó empezó a tener pesadillas con eso, ya se había vuelto usual, pero él nunca se acostumbraba.

"Esos estúpidos...", susurró Tsukishima.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y esa pesadilla le había quitado el sueño.

— Tsukki... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yamaguchi medio dormido.

Eso sorprendió a Tsukishima, ¿qué hacía Yamaguchi durmiendo en su casa? ¿¡Durmiendo con él en la misma cama!?   
«Ah sí, es verdad, se ha quedado a dormir hoy y como no teníamos más camas ha tenido que dormir conmigo...»

— No pasa nada, solo he tenido una pesadilla —dijo el rubio intentando que Yamaguchi no se preocupara.

— Ohh... —dijo Yamaguchi frunciendo el ceño — ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Ahí estaba, Yamaguchi se estaba preocupando otra vez por su querido amigo Tsukki. Era su naturaleza; no podía evitarlo.

— No es nada, Yamaguchi, vuelve a dormirte. 

— Pero, Tsukki, si te has despertado por una pesadilla debe ser importante. ­—insistió el más pequeño— Además, ahora que estamos saliendo deberíamos contarnos lo que nos preocupa y ese tipo de cosas —añadió Yamaguchi con un susurro y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Es verdad, Tsukishima y el chico pecoso estaban saliendo juntos desde hacía un par de semanas, y lo que era mejor, ¡como pareja!

— Ya te he dicho que no es nada, Yamaguchi —dijo Tsukishima, mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a su novio y poder concentrarse en dormir otra vez.

— Tsukki… —susurró pequitas-kun— Está bien —finalizó e hizo lo mismo que Tsukishima; se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

Pequitas-kun no estaba enfadado por el hecho de que la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado, espalda contra espalda, no le quisiera contar su pesadilla, es más, él ya se había acostumbrado al lado frío de su pareja.

— Yamaguchi… —empezó a decir Tsukishima— Gracias.

Yamaguchi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, para él era como si se le hubiera declarado otra vez.

— ¡Tsukkiii~! — exclamó el pecoso mientras se tiraba encima del otro para darle un abrazo.

— Yamaguchi, basta, me haces daño —se quejó el megane cuando sintió el peso encima de él. —Cálmate.

— Vale, vale —dijo Yamaguchi un poco avergonzado por su reacción.

— Oye… Ya que no vamos a poder dormir ¿qué tal si hacemos otras cosas? —sugirió Tsukishima mientras dirigía una mano hacia el miembro viril de Yamaguchi.

— ¡Tsukki! —exclamó Yamaguchi.


End file.
